


You Will

by Nottherealdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottherealdean/pseuds/Nottherealdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back to fix some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on Mar. 30, 2014.

Dean got the chocolate syrup in the big bottle, then almost left the store before thinking twice and grabbing caramel sauce too. He thought he probably needed it. He took it with them and drove them both out to a lake, one he’d spotted from the road while driving into town. The sky was blue and cloudless, and when they crashed their way through the bushes to the lake shore, there was this big slab of rock sticking out into the water looking smooth and perfect. They scrambled up onto it, him giving the other Dean a boost and then tossing up his duffle with the syrup and caramel and a blanket. Dean had gone along with it fairly quietly, letting Dean bring him here with no explanation. He’d taken it all pretty well really, and Dean thought that was probably because he was so close to the edge he didn’t think there was much left to lose. He’d have been more wary if he had more hope.

The rock was warm, almost hot, from a full morning of sun, and the sound of water lapping and dragonflies buzzing was the only noise apart from them. Dean sat down and pulled the duffle closer. He tugged out the blanket and chucked it to the side, they’d really only need it if they stayed well into the evening. The syrup and caramel he pulled out and held up like bottles of wine he was showing the vintage on. Dean looked more curious than he had since Dean had shown up— a bit more bearded, a bit more scarred— and told him he was him from nine months in the future. Dean remembered feeling so tired he wasn’t surprised by anything. He uncapped the syrup and ripped the safety seal off, then took a swig straight from the bottle. He passed it to Dean, the inside of his mouth thoroughly coated with chocolate. Dean drank too, slower and longer. When he lowered the bottle, Dean said, “You’re going to make it through this. I’m you and I did, so you’ve already done it once. But this time I’m going to be here.”

Dean stared back at him, caution starting to creep into his eyes. 

"I’m not going back. I’m staying here and I’m doing a do-over, but this time I’m going to look out for myself, okay? I’m gonna make some changes." 

Dean said, “I have to kill Abaddon. I don’t care what happens to me—”

"Don’t worry," Dean cut him off, "You will care." He opened the caramel sauce and held it out. "You  _do_  care.” 

Dean looked like he didn’t believe him. But he accepted the caramel, dug two fingers into the jar and scooped a glob out and ate it, rolling it around in his mouth and then licking some of the stickiness off his fingers. 

"And the first thing I’m going to change," Dean said, "is making myself feel a little better. So, you want to eat this straight—" he nodded at the syrup, "—or you wanna lick it off each other?"

Dean thought he knew what his answer would be (what his would have been if his future self had shown up in his timeline), but he wasn’t sure. Dean licked his lips and he saw Dean’s uncertainty, he saw the possibility that maybe things weren’t set in stone rise in his eyes, and he remembered how overwhelming it had been when he’d felt it. But he wasn’t going to let himself be all alone this time; he was here and he was going to give himself the things that he’d tried to stop himself from wanting, like a break, like someone touching him gently and holding him tightly. 

Dean set the jar of caramel sauce down, lightly, delicately, so it barely clinked against the rock. He pursed his lips like he was about to say something, hesitation still in his eyes, then leaned forward and kissed him. Dean kissed back, putting a hand on his arm and holding on. 


End file.
